Electronic devices (cellular telephones, wireless modems, computers, digital music players, Global Positioning System units, Personal Digital Assistants, gaming devices, etc.) have become a part of everyday life. Small computing devices are now placed in everything from automobiles to housing locks. The complexity of electronic devices has increased dramatically in the last few years. For example, many electronic devices have one or more processors that help control the device, as well as a number of digital circuits to support the processor and other parts of the device.
These electronic devices may communicate wireless with each other and with a network. As the number of electronic devices increases, the bandwidth available for these electronic devices decreases. Furthermore, an electronic device may autonomously attempt to make connections to the network. If a failure is encountered, the electronic device may continue attempting to connect to the network, further reducing the bandwidth available to other electronic devices.
One example of an electronic device is a wireless communication device. A wireless communication device may be capable of accessing multiple core networks via multiple network access systems. In some cases, the wireless communication device may first attempt to access a preferred core network via a preferred network access system before attempting to access a less preferred core network via a less preferred network access system. Benefits may be realized by providing improved systems and methods for accessing network services.